gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Ricky Martin
Enrique "Ricky" Martin Morales '''(nato il 24 dicembre 1971), meglio conosciuto come '''Ricky Martin, è un cantante pop, compositore ed attore portoricano e spagnolo che ha venduto più di 60 milioni di album in tutto il mondo. E' apparso come guest star nello spettacolo televisivo della FOX Glee. ''Ha fatto la sua apparizione nel dodicesimo episodio della Terza Stagione, L'insegnante di Spagnolo come David Martinez. Con i ''Menudo La sua carriera inizia da giovanissimo, dopo aver preso lezioni di canto e recitazione e dopo aver passato molti provini pubblicitari, nel 1982 tenta di entrare nei Menudo, boy band latina composta da giovanissimi, ma viene scartato perché ritenuto troppo giovane e troppo basso. Ci riprova due anni dopo, quando Ricky Melendez lascia il gruppo, e viene preso. Passa cinque anni tra successo, viaggi, concerti, e nel 1989 lascia il gruppo per intraprendere la carriera solista. Carriera solista http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ricky_Martin&action=edit&section=3 modifica Si trasferisce prima a New York e poi a Città del Messico dove recita nel musical "Mama ama el rock" e nella telenovela "'Alcanzar una estrella II" (Raggiungere le stelle II) dove interpreta la parte del giovane Pablo membro dell'immaginario gruppo canoro "Muñecos de papel" (Pupazzi di carta). La telenovela riscuote un enorme successo di pubblico in Messico e il gruppo di giovani attori, oltre a incidere due album, si esibisce in una serie di concerti in varie città messicane cantando i brani musicali della telenovela. Nel 1991 firma un contratto con la Sony e pubblica un album che porta il suo nome Ricky Martin, nel 1993 pubblica Me Amarás. Entrambi gli album (cantanti in lingua spagnola) ottengono un enorme successo, successo che però rimane limitato ai paesi latini. Nel 1994 si trasferisce a Los Angeles ed entra a far parte del cast della soap-opera General Hospital interpretando il barista Miguel Morez. Nel 1995 pubblica A Medio Vivir trascinato dalla hit Maria, ennesimo successo come i primi due album, tanto da consacrarlo tra gli idoli della musica. Recita a Broadway il ruolo di Marius nel musical Les Miserables e doppia, nella versione latinoamericana, il protagonista di Hercules, cartoon della Walt Disney. Nel 1998 pubblica Vuelve contenente la hit La Copa De La Vida, o The Cup Of Life nella versione inglese, inno dei mondiali di calcio. Nel 1999 partecipa ai Grammy portando un'esibizione che anima la platea facendogli ottenere una "standing ovation", e vince un premio per il miglior disco pop latino. Anticipato da Livin la vida loca, nello stesso anno pubblica Ricky Martin, suo primo album in inglese, diventa un fenomeno mondiale e vende più di 20 milioni di copie, dando il via all'invasione latina; Enrique Iglesias, Jennifer Lopez e Shakira sono alcuni nomi. L'album sforna altre hit come Private Emotion e Shake Your Bon-Bon, canzone che lo rende ancor più famoso per il suo movimento di fondoschiena. L'album contiene anche un brano, Be careful (Cuidado Con Mi Corazón), in cui Ricky duetta con Madonna. Ricky viene osannato da milioni di fans per la sua freschezza e simpatia. Nel 2000 pubblica Sound Loaded, contenente le hits She Bangs '' e ''Nobody Wants To Be Lonely in duetto con Christina Aguilera. Nel 2001 pubblica due raccolte, Historia che raccoglie i suoi brani in spagnolo, e The Best Of Ricky Martin che raccoglie quelle in inglese. Nel 2002 Ricky si prende un anno sabbatico, per rilassarsi dopo i successi degli ultimi anni e per capire che direzione dovrebbe prendere il suo prossimo album. Nel 2003 ritorna alla lingua spagnola, e pubblica Almas del silencio anticipato dal singolo Jaleo Nel 2004 si impegna nel sociale e fonda la Ricky Martin Foundation, da cui nasce il progetto People for children con lo scopo di combattere lo sfruttamento minorile. Nel 2005 contatta i migliori produttori del momento per aiutarlo nel suo ritorno sulle scene: pubblica infatti l'album Life che ha come singolo apripista I don't care, brano che vanta la partecipazione di Fat Joe e Amerie. Secondo singolo It's alright. Il 26 febbraio 2006 si esibisce, davanti a quasi 800 milioni di telespettatori, nel corso della Cerimonia di chiusura dei XX Giochi olimpici invernali Torino 2006. Alla fine del 2006 pubblica MTV Unplugged, primo Unplugged prodotto da MTV Espana. Le riprese dello show-case sono avvenute a Miami il 17 agosto 2006. Il primo singolo estratto è Tu recuerdo cantato in duetto con la cantante spagnola La Mari. Nel 2007 duetta con Eros Ramazzotti nel brano Non siamo soli. A fine anno pubblica il cd/dvd Ricky Martin Live Black and White tour 2007, tratto dall'omonimo tour. Sempre nel 2007 partecipa all'album di duetti Papito con cui Miguel Bosè festeggia i trent'anni di carriera, cantando in coppia con lui Bambù. Il nuovo album di Ricky Martin, Música + Alma + Sexo, è stato pubblicato il primo febbraio (l'8 in Italia) del 2011 ed è stato anticipato dal 2 novembre 2010 da un singolo pubblicato in due versioni: quella spagnola intitolata Lo mejor de mi vida eres tu in coppia con la cantante del gruppo spagnolo La Quinta Estación ''Natalia Jimenez, e quella inglese ''The Best Thing About Me Is You interpretata insieme a Joss Stone. Dall'album sono stati estratti anche i singoli Shine, Más e Frio. Nel 2012 appare come guest star nella terza stagione della serie televisiva Glee, in cui interpreta un professore di spagnolo. Nella stessa puntata canta e balla due canzoni: La Isla Bonita di Madonna e Sexy and I Know It dei LMFAO. Nella primavera 2012, torna a recitare a New York, nel famoso teatro di Broadway nel ruolo di Che Guevara nel nuovo revival del musical Evita, ottenendo grande successo di pubblico e di critica. Il 29 novembre 2012, dopo mesi di indiscrezioni, è stato annunciato che Ricky Martin sostituirà il cantante country neozelandese Keith Urban come nuovo giudice per la seconda edizione del talent show The Voice - Australia. Nel 2013/2014 dovrebbe essere il protagonista di una nuova serie televisiva della NBC, creata dallo stesso artista. L'autobiografia http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ricky_Martin&action=edit&section=4 modifica Il 2 novembre 2010 il cantante ha pubblicato con la casa editrice Celebra un libro autobiografico (Me nella versione in inglese, Yo in quella spagnola) nel quale ha affrontato anche l'argomento della propria omosessualità. Nella prima pagina del libro si può leggere:"Dedicato a Matteo e Valentino Martin. La mia luce, il mio centro, la mia forza, i miei piccoli maestri, loro che, con un semplice sguardo, sanno come dirmi: "non ti preoccupare, papà. è tutto a posto". Lo stesso anno ha rilasciato un'intervista alla trasmissione televisiva Oprah Winfrey Show, in onda sul canale statunitense ABC, durante la quale ha ripercorso alcuni momenti importanti della sua vicenda umana e artistica.. E in cui ci presenta alcuni momenti quotidiani della sua vita nella sua casa a Miami nella Golden Beach con i suoi due figli. Discografia Canzoni incise con i [http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Menudo_Men Menudo Men] *1984 Rayo de luna (dall'album Evoluciòn) *1985 Oh my love (dall'album Menudo) *1985 Me siento bien con mis amigos (dall'album Ayer y hoy) *1985 Me sinto ben com meus amigos (dall'album A festa vai començar) *1986 Con un beso y una flor (dall'album Refrescante) *1986 Yo te quiero mucho (dall'album Refrescante) *1986 Dolci baci (dall'album Viva! Bravo!) *1986 I can't spend another day (dall'album Can't get enough) *1987 Dame màs (dall'album Somos los hijos del rock) *1987 Amame ahora, no mañana (dall'album Somos los hijos del rock) *1987 Gimme more (dall'album In action) *1988 TLC (dall'album Sons of rock) *1988 Say why (dall'album Sons of rock) *1989 Auxilio (dall'album Sombras y figuras) *1989 Gafas oscuras (dall'album Sombras y figuras) Canzoni dalla telenovela messicana "Alcanzar una estrella II" *1991 Muñecos de papel (dall'album Muñecos de papel) *1991 Juego de ajedrez (dagli album Muñecos de papel e Ricky Martin 1991) *1991 Todos mis caminos van a ti (dall'album Sasha: Siento) in coppia con Sasha Sokol Album *1993 Me Amarás *1995 A Medio Vivir *1998 Vuelve *1999 Ricky Martin *2000 Sound Loaded *2001 La Historia *2001 The Best of Ricky Martin *2003 Almas del Silencio *2005 Life *2006 MTV Unplugged *2007 Live - Black & White Tour *2008 17 *2011 Música + Alma + Sexo Singoli *1991 Fuego contra fuego *1991 Vuelo *1991 El amor de mi vida *1996 Maria *1996 A medio vivir *1996 Te extrano, te olvido, te amo *1996 Bombòn de azùcar *1996 Fuego de noche, nieve de dia *1998 Volveras *1998 La bomba *1998 Por arriba, por abajo *1998 Vuelve *1998 Perdido sin ti *1998 The Cup of Life *1999 Livin' La Vida Loca *1999 She's All I Ever Had *1999 Shake Your Bon-Bon *2000 Private Emotion - feat. Meja *2000 Ask for me - (campagna pubblicitaria Pepsi) *2000 She Bangs *2001 Nobody Wants to Be Lonely - duetto con Christina Aguilera *2001 Loaded *2003 Jaleo *2003 Tal vez *2003 Juramento *2003 Asignatura pendiente *2004 Y todo queda en nada *2005 I Don't Care - feat. Fat Joe & Amerie *2006 Drop It on Me *2006 It's Alright *2006 Tu recuerdo - feat. La Mari *2007 Pégate *2007 Non siamo soli - duetto con Eros Ramazzotti *2010 The Best Thing About Me Is You feat. Joss Stone / Natalia Jimenez *2011 Màs *2011 Frio feat. Wisin y Yandel Teatro *Les Misérables (1996) - Marius Pontmercy *Evita (2012) - Che Guevara Televisione *Médico de familia (1 episodio) *Glee - episodio 3x12 Fonte Source: [http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ricky_Martin Ricky Martin su Wikipedia] Categoria:Attori Categoria:Attori LGBT Categoria:Guest Stars Categoria:Attori Maschi